Invisible
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: On the way to Konoha Gaara thought he sensed something. When he arrives in Konoha and meets with the Hokage they are informed the mission Haruno Sakura was on was a failure and the entire squad was found dead, although one body was not found. [GaaSaku]
1. Dead?

**A/n: Yeah you know what I'm sorry all. It's not my fault I just haven't been inspired lately to want to write the rest of my other stories although I am really close to the end of the next chapter for '13 Ties' and 'War for the World' as well as 'War for the Cheery Blossom'. I really am sorry bit I just can't force myself to write because it takes FOREVER but I promise I will finish soon. **

**This new story is based of a movie I just saw and trust me I think you will all know which it is when you read you will see . Hopefully you have all seen it because the movie is AMAZING!! **

**Well as always PLEASE review!!! It makes this one happy and want to write more and writing more means the end which means I work on other stories **

**REVIEW: D**

**Invisible**

Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and two other shinobi from the sand village walked on the path towards Konoha. Gaara looked up at the sky wondering what was so great about being a Kage most of it was paper work, which sucked. Something spiked his sense and he turned his head quickly to the forest looking at it.

"Kazekage-sama, is something wrong?" one other the others asked noticing their Kazekage stop and stare into the forest. Gaara immediately snapped out of the trance and looked at them and then back at the forest.

"I suppose it was nothing," he said beginning to walk again his eyes still fixated on the forest. He turned his gaze forward finally deciding it was nothing and continuing on.

It was now almost dusk and they five finally arrived at the gates to the leaf village. "Alright so the Hokage wanted us to report to her as soon as we made it to the village to discuss our boarding and all that jazz right?" Temari asked looking at her brother.

"Yes so let's go already" Gaara said irritably. They all made their way through the village that was beginning to get less and less people on the streets. Coming to the large doors of the Hokage's building the two other left to go report some business and the three siblings continued in.

-

Sakura walked solemnly through the Konoha gates. The mission she had just been sent on was a complete failure her entire team was ambushed and killed in the commotion the scroll they were sent to receive on medics was stolen and she had been gravely injured.

As she had been healing herself on the way back she was attacked yet again by unknown ninja. She was knocked unconscious and was surprised to wake up and all her memory was there and nothing was wrong with her.

The streets were almost completely empty with the exception of those late shoppers. She made her way up to her sensei's office and went in with out knocking. She stopped seeing the back of the Sand's Kazekage. "Oh I'm so sorry" she said noticing neither made a notion that they heard her.

"Um Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said a little louder looking at her oddly. Again there was no move to show she had heard her pink haired student. Sakura walked up and waved her hand in between Gaara and Tsunade. "Hello," she said glaring at the two.

"Ok is this some kind of joke?" Sakura asked angrily, waiting for one of them to answer. "Tsunade-sama?? Kazekage-sama??" she said poking Gaara. "What on earth?!" Sakura growled.

She grabbed the scrolls on Tsunade's desk and threw them across the room into a shelf causing it to fall. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gaara jolted and looked beside him where he just heard a woman scream. He stared at the spot and then looked around a bit. "Is something the matter?" Tsunade asked raising a slender eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear that?" Gaara questioned looking back at the Hokage.

"Hear what Kazekage-sama?" Tsunade wondered.

Sakura looked back at the desk and the shelf and it looked as if nothing had happened. Sakura looked at her hands and then up at Gaara, she shoved him and it appeared he stumbled to the side but she looked back seeing him standing there as if nothing had happened.

"What's going on?" She asked herself closing her eyes tightly. She tried remembering what had happened when the shinobi had attacked her. Then she remembered it being hit on the head with a kunai. Sakura's eyes flew open and she was wide eyed.

"I'm . . . I'm dead?!" she whispered and then fell onto her knees. Tears fell from her eyes and she let out a hysterical scream. Gaara flinched once again and looked over to his right this time. He stared at the spot and Sakura looked up at him.

'C-can he hear me?' She stared at the Kazekage who in her earlier years had tried to kill her.

"Kazekage-sama are you alright you seem jumpy and that's not like you" Tsunade said looking at him but he held his hand up to silence her and turned his body towards where Sakura was sitting. He walked over a bit and kneeled down placing his hand on the ground.

Sakura went madly red and his hand went through her legs. "STOP THAT!" she screamed smacking his hand away but not affecting him at all. He immediately pulled his hand back and looked side to side.

The three looked over when the door opened and Shizune walked in with a report. "Lady Tsunade," she said quietly.

"What is it, Shizune?"

"I was just given a report by our scouts, near the border of the Fire country . . ." Shizune stopped and bit her lower lip not wanting to say the rest. "S-Sakura's squad was found it looks like they were ambushed but, Sakura's body was not found with the rest of them" she said painfully.

Tsunade looked down and held the pen in her hand so tightly that it snapped in half. "Get as many trackers as you can out there and search for her or her body" she said the last part with hurt in her voice. Gaara returned his gaze the spot her was staring at which happened to be Sakura.

Finally he stood and looked at Tsunade, "If that's all I'll leave you to your work and see you in the morning," he told her turning to leave and glancing at her once more before leaving.

Sakura fell onto her back and growled. She glared up at the ceiling, "If this is what it's like being dead, it really sucks. What the hell am I supposed to do? I thought you went to like some paradise or something" she sighed and turned her head looking at the door.

"And Gaara was that just some strange coincidence or did he really hear me?" she asked herself. "What does it matter" she huffed and flung herself up and dusted her hands off.

She left the office and walked down the now dark streets heading for her house. "I can't believe I'm dead" Sakura said feeling her heart sting. "I never even got to get married or go on a date, or have my first kiss" she said sadly.

"Their never going to find my body, I found a cave nearly impossible to locate and placed seals and barriers all over it. Unfortunately there were some ninja in the cave. God is that why I'm walking here because I'm not buried?" she asked herself as she made it to her house.

She walked in not even bothering to use the door seeing as she just walked through it. She looked around her empty house and walked up the stairs sliding her hand up the banister.

Sakura went into her room that had been unused for many days. She sat on her bed with its red sheets and lay down grabbing her soft pillow and laying her head on it.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself. She closed her eyes and felt tears running down her cheeks.


	2. Why Him?

**A/n: Well I wrote the next chapter and I got early release today!! I don't know why but WHO CARES XD But anyway this chapter didn't particularly come out the way I wanted it too but I had to re-write it like 5 times and this was the best I could do. I'm terribly sorry if you don't like it but I promise the next chapter will be AWESOME. **

**So please review I would like to know your thoughts!!!**

Sakura sat up and looked at the morning light coming in through the window. "Apparently dead people can still sleep" she said to herself and leaned on one hand. She looked out the window and began rubbing her eyes. She smiled seeing the little birds on the bird house she had made.

As she was watching them one flew into the window and sound like it hit hard. Sakura went wide eyed and ran to the window staring down at the bird. It looked like it was in agonizing pain; Sakura frowned if only she weren't dead she could help the poor thing.

She blinked and looked at her shoulder seeing the bird that she had just seen outside. She placed her hand beside the bird on her shoulder and grabbed it gently. "Aw you poor bird" she said with a sad smile. Sakura looked back outside and saw the bird still struggling to live. She stared at it until it finally stopped moving.

Sakura froze and looked down at her hand to see the bird was no longer there. She stood there for minutes as this went through her head. A smile crept up her face and she felt herself shaking "I'm not dead!" she shouted.

"I can't believe it! I'm not dead!" she jumped up and down and twirled around the room. Suddenly she stopped and had a confused look on her face. "Wait if I'm not dead then what am I? Alright Sakura lets think about this, No one can hear you or see you, but apparently your not dead" she stopped and just thought.

After nearly 15 minutes had gone by she opened her eyes and glared at the wall. "Great if I'm right and being a medic there seems no other explanation then I'm not dead but I am dying" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"And the only person who is able to remotely hear or sense me is. . ."

-

"I don't want to see a baby. I have no interest in those disgusting things" Gaara said as Temari was dragging her younger brother down the street.

"Awww but its Naruto baby girl and I heard she's the most adorable thing ever!" she squealed finally making it to the house number she got from Shikamaru. "Now Naruto is out on a mission right now so be nice ok?" Temari scolded adding a threatening glare that had no effect on him. The two walked up to the door and Temari knocked.

Ino opened the door and saw the two. "Temari? Kazekage-sama? What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to see the baby of course" Temari smiled and dragged Gaara in with her. Ino shut the door behind then and they all walked into the living room seeing Hinata and Hanabi, her younger sister, around a small crib.

"Congratulations Hinata on the baby" Temari said bowing and then looking in the crib. "Oh my she's beautiful" she smiled placing her hand gently down and letting the small child grab her finger. Gaara looked down at it for only a little before retreating to the back of the room.

"I'll be outside if you need me Temari please hurry up I do have things to do" he told her before opening the front door and shutting it. He leaned against the side of the wall and looked out at the villagers passing by.

Sakura jumped down from a building looking at Hinata's house. She saw Gaara standing outside looking up at the clouds. She walked into the yard and stopped just in front of him. "Gaara?" she said waiting to see if he heard.

She looked down at her hand and then up at him. "I wonder," she said and placed her hand on his face. Gaara's sand shot up around him and he jolted back so fast that he hit the wall.

"Ow" he rubbed his head and looked around. "What on earth happened?" he asked himself looking around. Sakura stared down at her hands and then went through Hinata's door. She made her way into the living room and placed a hand on Ino's shoulder.

The blonde made no reaction of feeling the touch. Sakura walked to Hinata and pressed her hand on Hinata's face and still got nothing. She walked back out side to see Gaara back in his casual pose.

Sakura stood right beside him and sighed. "Why is it that you, of all people, would be able to hear me and feel me? It doesn't make any sense" Sakura said sadly. "WHY!?" she screamed making Gaara jump back.

"What the heck is going on!" he growled and looked around.

'**It's that pink haired girl that Uzumaki kid always has with him, Haruno something.' ** Shukaku said with a boring tone.

'What do you mean?' Gaara asked the demon looking around the yard seeing no one.

'**Well I don't know what she's saying for some reason I can't hear her but you can't see her. So there is only one reasonable explanation she must be stuck in between the living world and the dead' **Shukaku said nodding his imaginary head.

Gaara twitched, 'So, what am I supposed to do why is she following me?!' he yelled at the raccoon.

'**Usually someone in that state can only communicate with someone they are close to but why you? You tried to kill her years ago. I know its fate!'**

". . ." Gaara looked over at the area where he felt her touch his face. 'So she's going to follow me around, but I can't even see her how do I get her to leave me alone?'

'**I don't know ask her, you should be able to see her in due time' **Shukaku said yawning and leaving the angry red head to himself.

"What do you want Haruno?" Gaara asked making Sakura go wide eyed.

"You CAN hear me!" she squealed loud enough to where he could hear and then he felt someone tackle him. He twitched and saw about to try and push her off but she's dead or what ever no luck with that.

"Get off." He said trying to keep his cool.

Sakura blinked and turned completely red and fell back. "I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled holding her hands in her face.

Gaara growled and glared up at the sky, "Why me"

Gaara stood up and huffed before walking towards the street. Sakura followed close behind him. "Ok so I'm testing this out can you hear me?" she asked and got no reply. She came even closer to where they were almost touching. "Can you hear me now?" she asked waiting.

"Unfortunately," Gaara mumbled. Sakura stopped and crossed her arms with an evil look at Gaara.

"Excuse me" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Gaara stopped dead in his tracks just picturing the temperamental girl.

"Lord help me" he groaned. "Now Haruno don't do anything-" he was cut off and pushed hard to the ground feeling something on him. All the people around him were staring with shock.

It looked like some invisible person was holding him up by the color of his shirt. "LISTEN HERE YOU!" Sakura screamed in his face. "I don't want to be like this but you're the only one who can help me! I thought you changed! You're the Kazekage now!" she yelled now almost on the brink of tears.

"If you want my help then STOP yelling at me" he ordered. Everyone around him seemed to think he was talking to himself. Sakura let go of him and got up and saw him get up himself.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Whatever" he muttered under his breath and began walking towards the park area in the village. Following closely Sakura finally asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want people to think I am crazy and falling down all over the place which you are LUCKY you're almost dead because if I could see you or touch you, you would be dead" Gaara said completely serious.

"Well are you going to help me because I have to take you to where my body is," Sakura began to explain but Gaara just walked off. Sakura's eyes twitched and she glared after him.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP ME?!" she yelled.

"No. I assume the only reason I can hear you is because I have a demon inside me one who I guess might be part of both worlds. I don't even know you, go get Naruto to help you" he said coldly and facing away from her.

Sakura glared at him and her hand formed into a fist. She turned around swiftly and started walking back towards Naruto and Hinata's house. "Fine," she mumbled under her breathe. "I thought you changed when you became Kazekage"

'**You're just going to leave her be?'**

"What do you care everyone dies. What makes her so special that I go searching for her dying self, why not Naruto do it? I have no connections with that girl, so what you said earlier doesn't make sense"

'**I don't know I just remember someone saying they wanted to protect people and get rid of the fear'**

"Yeah, my villagers. This isn't Suna if you didn't notice"

'**So? She fears you and you didn't want anyone to fear you anymore you tried to kill her. Why not try to help the girl?'**

"You're being extremely generous about this, what exactly do you want from her? You don't like to do things for free"

'**In due time my young holder'**

"Whatever is till don't care" he stated silencing the demon and having his sand wrap around him and he disappeared.

-

Sakura sat on Hinata's couch as she watched the once shy girl cooking in the kitchen. "I'll just wait right here until Naruto gets home and if Hinata was right Naruto should be home tomorrow, so I'll just relax" she smiled leaning back on the couch.

-

Gaara landed on the red roof top and walked sneakily over to the window. "I hope no one sees me. It would be kind of bad if someone saw the Kazekage breaking into a Konoha home" he said sliding his sand under the window and unlocking it.


	3. Diary

**A/n: Wow I didn't even realize how long this chapter was till I looked at the page numbers XD lol I was like WOW I wrote a lot but I needed to get the picture through to this idiot in love we all know as the awesome and wonderful Gaara lol. Well I really hope you all like the chapter I did a pretty good job on the chapter or at least I think so!!**

**Well REVIEW!!! PLEASE **

Gaara looked around the room and decided it would be easier to see with the light on. He pulled the curtains over the window and then flipped the switch by the door on. He took in the surroundings of the room and noticed two pictures on the dresser.

He walked over and picked up one of them staring at the 13 year old faces of Naruto, Sakura, and _the Uchiha_. Gaara glared at Sasuke in the photo and placed it back down with the picture flat on the dresser. He picked up the other photo and looked at the huge group.

He remembered this picture; it was at the spring festival when he first came to Konoha as Kazekage to rub it in Naruto's face. Naruto had Hinata in one arm and was making a peace sign with the other. Kiba was flirting with the blonde that fought with Sakura in the chuunin exams. Shino, Lee, and Choji were all together and making weird faces, well Choji and Lee were.

Temari was stalking Shikamaru who was trying his best to escape from her. Neji and Kankuro looked as if they were glaring at each other maybe over a dance with Tenten. And then he saw Sakura, this he especially remembered, Tsunade was pushing her towards him insisting that the Kazekage dance with her student.

Gaara sat down on the red sheets and stared at the picture. The picture had just captured his surprise to the offer of dancing with Naruto's friend. Just becoming Kazekage he didn't want to be rude to the Hokage and accepted.

He thought nothing of it of course. The only thing that came to mind when he thought about the pink haired girl was her protecting the Uchiha and that she was Naruto's best friend. Also a skilled medic since he saw her mostly in the hospital when he would visit Konoha.

He leaned back falling completely on the bed and his head hit the pillow. He winced slightly feeling something hard beneath the pillow. He reached his hand behind his head and dug for whatever he hit. He pulled out a pink diary with a lock in the shape of a heart on it.

Curiosity overwhelmed him, ever since he heard her he's been thinking more about who she really was, if she really was the person he had portrayed her to be.

Some sand flew into his hand and formed into a small pin. He placed it inside the lock and tried to pick it. Within seconds he had it off and beside him on the bed. Gaara opened the diary and noted the first entry was from just before the spring festival.

He began reading the first entry;

_March 12__th_

_Today was pretty boring nothing too bad at the hospital. I never noticed how perverted old men were –Awkward-. After the hospital I went out for sushi with Ino she wouldn't SHUT UP about how she had a boy friend and I didn't. Puhlease!! She fawned over Sasuke just as much as I did and I don't even like him anymore. That jack-ass left me and Naruto and then he HURT Naruto UGH! Kiba's really nice though I'm glad they got together but I was really thinking she would end up with Choji. Naruto told me about the spring festival and I almost forgot! I'm so excited I even went out and bought a new kimono! Who cares if I'm solo for the festival it's always more fun with friends._

_March 15__th_

_Oh my god! The festival was amazing!!! I had so much fun Naruto and Kiba had a drinking contest and Naruto lost SO badly. Gaara was there, he even became Kazekage! How amazing is that, I think he's a lot nicer now, we even danced! It was actually pretty nice I know he probably didn't like it since Tsunade forced us but it was actually pretty nice. I want t get to know him like Naruto knows him. I wonder if he still remembers what happened at the chuunin exams. Maybe that's why he never talks to me at all. Even when I'm Naruto! I wonder if its guilt or something like that. But I don't want to bring it up how awkward would that be?? Ino passed out from too much sake. It was pretty funny but the party was awesome._

_March 20__th_

_Gaara and them left today me and Naruto ate ramen with them before they left though. I talked with Temari a whole lot she is so cool. Kankuro was really really nice he made jokes and made us all laugh, except Gaara but that's ok. I swear I almost saw him smile! When they were leaving him and Naruto had this moment and Naruto smiled his usual giant smile and I really do think I saw a tiny one. Other then that it was a pretty uneventful day. Naruto says that Gaara will be coming a lot some sort of negotiation crap that I don't care about._

Gaara stared at the pages flipped through some more only choosing to read the ones he noticed his name in.

_June 3__rd_

_Gaara came back to Konoha today him and Naruto were training as usual. I really wish I had known I would have made lunch for both of them. I wanted to see Temari again but she was on a mission when he came this time. Ino said Shikamaru was planning to finally ask her out the next time she came and I was so excited I love it when stuff like that happens. Naruto took me out to dinner with him, Hinata, and Gaara that night. I swear I thought he was trying to set us up but me and Gaara don't get along at all. Well I don't really know that because I hardly talk to the guy but I wouldn't think we would, he seems to hate it when people talk WAY too much which is something I do. Lee came in later proposing his undying love for me again which made me very embarrassed. But the night ended well._

_June 5__th_

_Stupid Naruto he's so retarded sometimes Gaara brought him to the hospital today those two are IDIOTS! How can guys think it's cool to beat the crap out of each other? I gave that Gaara a piece of my mind about what REAL training is, although I'm pretty sure he was just blocking my out the whole time. I guess I just seem like Naruto's annoying friend to him but I don't care Naruto could have gotten seriously hurt if it wasn't for the nine-tails._

_December 25__th_

_Temari came back with Gaara for the holidays seeing as Gaara and Naruto are really close. This time I knew they were coming so I bought Christmas presents for both of them. I knew exactly what to get for Temari that day I went to Shikamaru house and kidnapped him! It was so fun! I did my medical work and he couldn't even move, THANK YOU NEJI, he taught me the chakra points. I wrapped him up in pretty ribbon and threw in a dog collar and whip. Temari really liked it! I was happy and we both couldn't stop laughing. Gaara was a bit more difficult I had no idea what he liked I would have given him the same present I gave Lee but I don't think he would have like it. Mistletoe is not something Sabaku no Gaara would like, but I finally found something unfortunately he hated it, oh well at least I tried. I got him a lot of different chocolates, but apparently chocolate isn't that famous in the desert._

_December 31__st_

_I am SO exhausted we had a New Years' Party and it was crazy! I think Gaara and Shino both got drunk! It was hilarious I don't think I have ever seen a funnier site then stone cold Gaara laughing. I even got pictures Temari and I keep them in our secret stash under our beds. Those pictures are priceless! Although I would never use them against Gaara that would just be WAY too mean. Because I was quite drunk too some WEIRD things happened tonight. Well I' so tired so I'm going to sleep._

Gaara lowered the diary his eye twitching. He was not aware he was drunk on New Years' Eve. Perhaps he should take a look at these pictures and kill Temari later. He folded the page and got onto the ground and looked under the bed. And there as said was a box. He pulled it out and picked the lock.

He sat back on the bed and opened the box. Inside there were quite a bit of pictures he took them out and placed the box aside. The first picture was him and he was laughing, 'Yup I must have been drunk'.

In the picture him and Naruto were both smiling crazily and were laughing. Gaara looked at the picture disgusted and yet somewhat he liked it. He flipped to the next one and saw Hinata, Sakura, and Ino drawing on his face with markers and giving him Lee eyebrows. Both Naruto and Kiba looked as if they were marked all over with different colors.

Gaara flipped through the pictures seeing even weirder ones as he got closer to the end until he held on picture with wide eyes. He was going to find who took these pictures. There in his hand was a picture of him and . . . Sakura on the couch practically swapping spit.

"How drunk was I?!" he asked aloud. He put the pictures down and looked at the stuff in the box. "Wow this is just a bunch of junk" he said pacing everything except for the pictures in the box. He locked it again and slide it back under and placed the photos in his pocket.

"I'll destroy these later," he said to himself. He picked up the diary again and skimmed through the entries looking for his name in any of them. He found one from one year ago and was interested by the date.

_June 16__th_

_Our first day at the beach was so FUN. Everyone is here even Gaara and Temari! They made Kankuro stay home and watch the village but that's ok. For a Kazekage I realized Gaara doesn't follow his village's rules. We were trying to have a sand castle contest but seeing as how Gaara can control sand he agreed to judge. Me and the girls made Konoha and I'm still not sure what the guys made neither was Gaara. So of course we won then we played beach volleyball. It was a blast Kiba and Gaara totally owned us. We were defiantly put to shame. Neji wouldn't play though he said it was a pointless game. Oh well tomorrow is another day!_

_June 17__th_

_Ino and I buried Kiba in the sand today! It was awesome and we made him into a mermaid. He was so pretty! We got the best ice cream today and mine fell on the ground I was so mad but Gaara gave me his. I was so surprised but then again he is used to the hot since he's from the desert and he doesn't like sweets. Hinata, oh poor Hinata, she's as red as a lobster. We got her some lotion at the market though I think she'll be fine. I wonder if you can like someone you hardly know? Oh well I won't think too much on it._

_June 18__th_

_I'm so glad Tsunade let us all take a vacation from our work. I don't get to hang out with everyone like this normally. It's nice too see friends having fun together. Tenten got Neji to go surfing it was crazy! Finally the genius had to try at something. Tenten loved it though. Temari snapped Shika's hair band and it totally came out I don't think I have ever seen Shikamaru's hair down! The beach is so much fun I can't even believe it. Gaara made this sand castle today it was ENORMOUS. He really is the greatest Kazekage. He got kind of mad though because me and Temari threw ice cold water on him. But it was worth it well a long day in the sun and now I'm tired._

_June 19__th_

_It was today was our last day at the beach and tomorrow we're heading back. It was so fun I really wish it wouldn't end. Especially because Temari and Gaara are going back to Suna I'm really going to miss them. I was talking to Ino and she helped me with my problem I don't want another Sasuke happening. She told me to just think about work and everything else and eventually I will forget these vacation feelings. Well we're about to go make a bon fire I just know I'm going to fall asleep beneath the stars and I wanted to write in before that happened. Who knows maybe someone's wish will come true._

Gaara just blinked and then blinked again. He remembered the vacation it was actually fun. For one of the small times in his life he felt like he didn't have a care in the world. But this was just weird, he was sure she was writing about him. Did Sakura fall in love with him that summer? It sure sounded like she did.

He decided to read more to see if he could find anything else. He flipped through the diary and came to the last two entries. The second to last one had his name in it.

_January 13__th_

_I wonder are some people supposed to live life alone, well not alone. But Naruto is married and Ino and Kiba got engaged a couple days ago. Even though Shikamaru is lazy I know he really likes, maybe even loves Temari. I hadn't thought about Gaara in a really long time and I'm trying to make myself forget, I don't want to be hurt again. Sometimes I think I was meant to be the one who ended up alone. I mean have all my friends maybe having someone like that isn't for me. I don't know I just sometimes wish I could be like them and have someone to come home to. It's even harder to think Gaara would ever be that person I don't think he could love someone, I think he can have friends. But he was so hurt when he was younger, I don't think I could love anyone after that. Sometimes I look at that picture and wish we both weren't drunk. Well I'm depressing myself! I'm going to go help Ino at the flower shop tomorrow. I haven't spent quality time with her in a long time._

_January 14__th_

_I worked in the flower shop with Ino. It was nice being with her again, we talked about how I felt and she said it was a phase, but that's what she always says. I got assigned a mission today; I have to lead a squad or four to go retrieve a scroll that is supposedly stolen. I have a really bad feeling about it. Something just tells me something bad will happen but then again I haven't been in a very chipper mood lately maybe its just the depression talking. Oh well I really need to get sleep I'm going to have to leave pretty early._

Gaara closed the diary and lay back on the bed. He looked to the side to see a clock and a picture of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

'**She's going to die if you don't help her'**

"So"

'**Why don't you just help her and then you won't have a depressed Fox demon' **Shukaku said lazily.

Gaara pushed the demons thoughts from his mind and locked the diary once again before shoving it under her pillow. He stood up and looked around her room her dresser hand a couple of kunai on it along with some shuriken. There was a hair brush that was pushed off to the side. Other then that the room was relatively clean.

He saw a small glass bottle at the very edge of the dresser and picked it up to see it full of white sand. There was a tag on it and he brought it closer so he could see. On it was written in Sakura's slanted hand writing.

_Happy Birthday Gaara,_

_I know I don't know you that well but I thought you might want some pure sand._

_Sakura_

She must have saved it from when they went to the beach. But that was last summer his and he didn't even knew she knew when his birthday was. Gaara stared at the sand and felt himself relax. This was by far the most thoughtful gift anyone had planned on giving him. He looked back at the pillow and he held the bottle tightly in his hand feelings the sand swirl inside of it.

He walked back over to the bed and slid his hand under the pillow grabbing the diary. He stared at it for awhile before placing the bottle of sand in his pocket and holding the diary tightly in his hand.

He turned off the lights and pulled the curtains back and looked out into the dark sky. He pulled the window open and hopped out landing quietly on the roof.

'**You confuse me boy, you really do'** Shukaku sighed.

Gaara decided to ignore the demonic presence within him and continue on his way home.

-

Sakura groaned as she lay on the couch in the dark hearing the baby crying from upstairs. "Maybe coming here wasn't a bright idea. I'll just go home and in the morning I'll just hang out around the gate and see when Naruto comes" she told herself.

"Yeah! It's a full-proof plan!" she smiled and hoped up from the couch and headed out into the deserted streets. "Wow, I never realized how creepy it is here at night" she said to herself making her way towards her house.

Once she reached it she didn't even bother reaching for the key and went straight into the house. She walked up the stairs and went into the room; she flopped onto her bed and looked at the pictures on her dresser. Then she froze staring at the empty space on it.

Sakura sat up on her elbows and stared at it even longer. "Where is it?!" she panicked. She got up and looked around the ground and under the bed. "Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?! Someone. . ." she went wide eyed and looked around.

"Someone was in my room and they stole the sand I got for Gaara" she began breathing hard and still trying to search for the missing bottle and pushed her pillow aside and saw her diary was no longer there.

"Who would steal sand and a diary?!" she asked herself nervously sliding to the floor and holding her head trying to think. She shook her head and leaned against her bed. "I'm too tired to think about it," she said to herself yawning. She slowly drifted off to sleep forgetting her troubles if only temporarily.


	4. Really You Will?

**A/n: OMG there is so much fluff in this chapter I almost died from having a fan-girl attack just writing it. I think I got Gaara a little too much OC but you know what I DON'T CARE it's totally cute!!!! Well I really hope you all like this chapter I really did work hard on it!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

Gaara sat on the village gate the sun was raising slowly and he closed the diary now having read every entry of the girl's private life. Not only was he positive she was trying to get rid of the feelings she had for him she tried going out with Lee.

Gaara looked down seeing a group of three walk into Konoha one being his good friend, Naruto. He was about to jump down and say hi but stopped, he had made up his mind about the pink haired girl. He disappeared as his sand took him to his hotel room.

He placed the diary on the side table and took out the sand. He stared at it for awhile before putting it back in his pocket. "Alright Sakura," he said opening the window and looking around. "So you should be at Naruto's house" he told himself as he jumped out and headed over to the blondes house.

-

Sakura tried everything she could to try and get her friends attention. "NARUTO!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. But he didn't even flinch, not in the least bit. Sakura sighed and stopped following him on his way home.

"This is no use" she told herself and sighed. "Ugh!" she winced and held her held onto it as she sank to the ground. She shut her eyes tight and couldn't open them.

-

"Ugh looks like she still isn't dead yet" a rugged man said glaring at the beaten girl through the bars.

"Don't waste your time on her she's near death should only be another day or two" he laughed and the two walked off.

-

Sakura flashed back to Konoha and was breathing hard. "I'm going to die" she cried still kneeled down. "Gaara, please" tears spilled from her eyes. "Please help me"

-

Gaara stood atop of Naruto house looking around. "Why isn't she here?" he growled and looked around the big village.

"Gaara! Hay, what are you doing up there?" Naruto smiled and waved up at his friend. Gaara completely ignored him and continued looking around.

"SAKURA!" he yelled hoping she would hear him where ever she was. He jumped down and ran right past Naruto who had a very concerned look on his face.

He walked down the street quickly calling out her name hoping to find her, "Sakura!" he yelled again not caring about the looks he was getting. He froze completely and wondering if he was going crazy. But there she was kneeled in the middle of the street.

He pushed past the villagers and kneels down beside her. "Sakura?" he called softly beside her. Sakura froze and turned her head slowly to see him.

"How did you find me?" she asked trying to wipe away her tears.

"I don't know I can see you, somehow" he told her wishing he could help her wipe the tears from her face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"In 24 hours, I will most likely be dead. But it's not like you care, we barely know each other" she glared and faced the other direction.

"Sakura, I do know you . . . at least now I do and I want to help you. I kind of stole your diary and read some of it" he said quiet nervous of the girls wrath.

Sakura went wide eyed and stared at him. "So you were the one who snuck into me room and stole me things" she glared. "I was freak out, jerk. What gives you the right to invade someone's personal things?" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look can we please do this when we have time I don't want you to die, so come on show me where your body is"

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well because . . . Naruto, yeah Naruto would be very sad if you died and I don't want him to be sad and you were right I'm the Kazekage now so I must do what I can" he said, completely lying to her.

Sakura stood up and watched as Gaara stood and towered over her. She turned away from him placing her hand over her heart and trying to keep her breathing under control. 'Now Sakura calm down just because a super cute, tall, and handsome Kazekage is helping you doesn't mean he likes you he's just helping Naruto and this village and the Hokage" she nodded trying to relieve herself of her building tension.

She looked off and then had a strange look on her face. She turned halfway around and looked up at Gaara, "If you were the one in my room give me my sand back" she said her voice filled with authority. She stretched her hand out and waited.

Gaara stared back at her, "You mean this?" he asked pulling out the bottle from his pocket. "I like it and as Kazekage I think I deserve such a thoughtful gift" he smirked and dangled it in front of her.

Sakura tried to snatch it away from him her face on fire from his words. But her hand went right through the bottle. She growled and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"You can have it back if you can take it back once you're not dead" Gaara said tauntingly. He placed it back in his pocket and then crossed his arms mimicking her. "Now if you would kindly show me to where I can find your body so I can save you" he said in a prideful tone making Sakura twitch and want to punch him in the face.

Sakura just huffed and turned around heading towards the gate of the village with Gaara following silently. Once they reached the outside Sakura lead him down the path he had come to get Konoha. "Now I don't remember what happened, except for the fact that I was attacked in this cave" she told him.

Gaara nodded taking in the information. "So am I going to have to kill anyone?" he wondered.

Sakura thought about it and wondered herself. "I wouldn't think so; I mean they probably left the cave after they attacked me. What more reason would there be to stay?" she asked glancing back at him.

"I guess not. So I just have to go to this place and get your body and bring it back to get medical work?" Gaara questioned still following her.

"Well yes. I would hope so, since I'm dying Tsunade-sama will have to start healing me and then I guess I'll just return to my body. At least I hope so" she sighed and faced forward once again.

They walked through the forest for about 30 minutes and Sakura finally began slowing down as they came near a small mountain. "Ok I know it's around here somewhere" Sakura said walking beside it and looking up.

"Ah ha! There it is," she said pointing up to a barely visible cave on the side of the mountain. Gaara let some sand fly out and it lifted him from the ground and he walked into the mouth of the cave.

Sakura jumped up, being almost dead she WAS a spirit. She looked around and Gaara saw the panic sweep over her face. "Where is it?!" she said shakily. She ran further into the cave and looked more "It's not here!!" she said falling to her knees.

"Sakura, shhhh" he said with a finger over his lips. Sakura stopped talking and Gaara listening carefully. He walked further down the cave then she was and the noise he was hearing became louder.

"Sakura I think those people who attacked you, I think this is their base." He whispered so that he wouldn't give them away. He walked even further and peaked around the corner too see a larger portion o area lit with tons of torches and men everywhere.

"Alright I know your body is in here, I can barely feel you" he told her getting a nod. He was about to step out when he felt her force grab the back of his shirt.

"Please, Gaara . . . be careful" she said looking up at him with saddened green eyes. All he could do was stare at the girl until a tiny almost undetectable smile graced his features.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll be fine; I am the Kazekage after all"

Sakura tried to give him a reassuring smile and finally let go and with that he continued forward with her close behind. "HEY! Stop! Who are you?!" one of the men asked.

"I've become aware you have something that doesn't belong to you. A girl looks about 21, pink hair, green eyes. You wouldn't mind giving her to me would you?" Gaara asked professionally. What would rogue ninja's like them need with a nearly dead girl?

"What would you possibly want with her?" another asked glaring at Gaara.

"Why else would man come to reclaim a woman's body obviously this fool is in love with that girl" one to the right blurted out. Sakura reddened at the thought of Gaara valiantly rescuing her from evil men.

"Just give her to me" Gaara said his tone becoming colder and more threatening. "Don't make me kill you" Gaara's glare now turning icy cold.

"Ha-ha. You here that boys the young one thinks he can take us all on by himself" they all laughed at the though and Gaara merely stood there.

The cork on his gourd began to try and push out, "Then you will all die" he had somewhat a sinister look on his face as his sand shot out and they all went wide eyed.

"Let's kill this boy!" one yelled and they all started to run at him. Gaara's sand blocked the first wave of shuriken.

"Pathetic." Gaara whispered under his breathe and he dodged a kick easily and made one of his own connecting straight with one's head. Suddenly there was a shudder in the earth. They all froze and Sakura looked around, "Gaara, that felt like a foot step" she gulped.

Suddenly one of the other door ways was smashed and a huge fat man thudded through. Gaara stared wide eyed at the large man. "What no earth?!" Sakura practically screamed.

"Oh you've got be kidding me" Gaara groaned as all the other men cheered.

"Crush this insect, Jiranbo!" they all shouted in unison as he stomped on the ground making it rumble once again and some of the rocks from above fell to he ground. Gaara jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed by the ceiling.

The giant clapped his hands making echoes go everywhere. Everyone had their hands over their ears trying to mute the loud shouting. "Jiranbo will crush!" he cheered and started jumping up and down quickly.

Gaara went wide eyed and the ceiling began plummeting down. "Gaara please get out of here or you'll die!" Sakura screamed tears spilling from her eyes.

"No! Not until I get your body! I won't let you die!" he yelled over the loud sounds.

"Please no! You'll die trying to save me!" she cried.

"Don't worry about me Sakura just wait for me at the front of the cave" he told her reassuringly. Gaara ran off deeper into the cave leaving Sakura's spirit behind. Sakura closed her eyes and made a silent prayer before running out of the collapsing cave.

-

Gaara ran down the hallway carved out of stone that was becoming more and more unstable as more of the ceiling gave way. He pushed open doors and searched them before moving on. "Where is she?" he asked himself as he ran down the hallway.

He finally opened a door that was filled with cells and saw a figure inside one. He came up to the cell and saw Sakura's half dead form and yanked the door open only to see the ceiling give way above her. Gaara went wide eyed and dived wrapping his arms around her cold body and dragging her with him.

He got up to his knees and winced a bit but picked Sakura up in his arms and held her close to him. "Ok, now to make it back out if it's not caved in yet" he told himself standing up and exiting the room.

-

Sakura stood outside on the edge of the forest where it met with the mountain. "Gaara please," she held her hands tightly together tears falling from her eyes. "Please make. I wouldn't be able to go on if you died trying to protect me" she whispered keeping her gaze focused on the cave entrance.

Suddenly it all crumbled down and rocks slide down the side of the mountain. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Gaara!!" she cried falling to her knees.

"Sakura relax!" she heard Gaara's voice from beside her. "I made it" he said quite weakly. She looked beside her seeing Gaara on the ground with her own body held close to his. "I'm out and I found your body. So lets just get you to the hospital" he told her laying her body beside him and sitting up.

He grabbed Sakura's body once again and carried her in his arms. "Come on now" he said as he began his way back to the village. Sakura ran up beside him and looked at Gaara's bruised face.

"Gaara . . ." she began making him stop and look at her. "Thank you, so much" she smiled and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He was once again caught in her green.

"Don't worry about it" he said breaking out of the hold she had on him. "And don't cry, even if it's for something happy tears make me think your sad" he said quietly.

Sakura tried wiping the tears from her face and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry" she said as she followed him back to the village. After a very painful walk Gaara finally saw the gates to the village and the two Jonin at the front ran to him to ask what was wrong.

"Go get the Hokage, I found her student and she's about to die" he told them and one ran off to inform their Hokage. The other offered to take Sakura from Gaara bet refused to give her up. "I can take her to the hospital myself" he told him and set off for the hospital that was thankfully close by.

He pushed open the doors to the hospital and the medics up front immediately rushed over to him. He let them take Sakura and they placed her on a rolling bed and rushed her down the hall. Gaara braced himself with the wall and Sakura looked at him oddly. "Gaara's what's wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kazekage-sama! You're seriously injured we need to," the medic stopped letting out a loud gasp as he collapsed to the ground. "Hurry up The Kazekage need immediate attention put him with Haruno Sakura in the emergency room!" the medic ordered.

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted feeling herself begin to cry again. "Gaara no! I told you to just leave me! Why didn't you listen!" she screamed making the red head hear but it only brought a small smirk to his face.

-

Sakura sat on the edge of Gaara's bed, she looked over to her own body too see the wonderful job Tsunade had done on reviving her. Now she was just recovering from being near dead for so long. Sakura climbed up and hovered over the unconscious Gaara, "Why you idiot?" she asked shaking her head.

"How am I supposed to live without you? Especially after this," she cried feeling her tears run down her face. "How could you leave the person who loves you all alone" she whispered leaning down only centimeters away from his lips.

Sakura gasped feeling herself slammed into her body. She looked around to see the hospital ceiling and hearing the steady beeping of her monitor. She turned her head painfully to the side so she could see Gaara.

"I hate you, you stupid idiot" she muttered under her breath. She went wide eyed hearing his cocky laugh.

"That's not what your diary says" he smirked and leaned his head over seeing her gaze at him. She blushed a light red and avoided his direct eye contact.

"Why didn't you just leave? You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you just left" she asked.

Gaara laughed lightly once again. "You know I thought I had learned what protecting people who are precious to you when I fought Naruto. Then I became Kazekage and protecting my people was easy because I was fighting for them. But ever when fighting for my village I don't think I have ever been more driven to protect someone then when I was trying to save you" he admitted.

Sakura went wide eyed not believing what she was hearing. "Protecting people that you hold dear is a whole lot different then trying to protect or trying to save the person . . ." he stopped and looked at her straight in the eyes, "To save that person you found you love more then anything"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You . . . you love me?" she asked wanting to make sure this was no dream.

Gaara nodded, "I love you, you stupid pink haired girl" she smirked seeing her annoyed face. "You won't ever have to worry about getting hurt ever again because I assure you I will never allow it" he promised making her face soften.

Sakura reached her hand out and left it hanging in the air. Gaara stared at it for a moment and then stretched out his own. They both interlocked with their pointed fingers. "You better not die" she smiled.

"Same to you if you don't live after all I've done for you I might be a little angry" he laughed. Sakura laughed lightly and closed her eyes feeling herself drift back into sleep.

Before she lost all consciousness one thought flew through her mind 'Gaara, you better not die'


	5. Choice

**A/n: OMG yes another story finished I am really proud of myself I really hope you all like this chapter I worked very hard on it. And I hope you all like the story it was very fun for me to write.**

**Please review!! It would make this one sooo happy **

Naruto paced the floor in front of a window that showed into the room Gaara and Sakura were in. "I just don't understand Tsunade-sama! Gaara always has his sand armor on how on earth could he possibly get hurt?" he asked the Hokage.

Hinata and Ino nodded wanting to know the same thing. "Yeah didn't he take a beating from Lee without a scratch?" Kiba asked from his place leaning on the wall.

"Well, it's quiet odd actually. When we tried to give Sakura a shot earlier, it wouldn't go in it was like trying to inject cement. I collected samples of her skin and there is a layer of sand over her entire body. From what Sakura told me while she was conscious was that Gaara went in to save her. I think that while he was in their because the cave was collapsing he took on serious injuries like never before"

"And since the Kazekage has never had a serious injury before this was almost a suicidal act. As you bruise and get cut your skin becomes tougher and the less effect injuries have upon you if they aren't too serious. Having the demon sand protecting him all his life the casualties he suffered were like sending a genin on an S-class mission against 50 opponents all alone AND surviving"

"Not only are his wounds so serious that I don't know if I'll be able to heal him. Sakura needs the injections or she might die and I can't give them to her because of the Kazekage's sand armor. He's in a mild unconscious state right now and that is why the demon has not awakened. But I fear the only thing keeping him from the full state is keeping that armor on Sakura and if we remove it then he will die by being consumed by the Shukaku" Tsunade sighed.

"So you're saying either they both die or Sakura lives?" Ino muttered.

Tsunade nodded "I'm afraid so"

"Shut up! All of you! There is no way that I'm going to let Gaara die!" Naruto glared at them all. "I love Sakura, I love her like a sister and I don't want her to die but Gaara also means too much to me to give up. So Hokage get you medical ass in there and work like you never have before!"

"You healed Lee I know you can do this!" he said quit angrily making everyone else sit in silence and awe.

"Naruto," Tsunade whispered and then shook her head. "You're right Naruto I can do this but I'm going to need you to help me and Hinata and Ino you two have skills in the medical field help with this also" she ordered.

She tore off her green over coat and three it into a chair. Naruto unzipped his black and orange jacket tossing it with Tsunade's. Kiba did the same and ridded himself of excess clothing. "Alright Kiba I need you to boil me hot water and bring me cold water" she ordered and he left immediately.

"Ino and Hinata monitor Sakura until I instruct you otherwise make sure her levels stay the same. I neglected to say this but we only have a couple more hours before the need for the injection will kill her. Naruto you have to wake up Gaara from his subconscious, I need him to at least take the armor from her arms" she told them all and they began to get to work.

"Gaara," Naruto said into his friend's ear hoping to get him awake and he nudged him. "Gaara wake up if you don't Sakura will die" he tried but it had no effect.

"Well I see the only way to get this done is to get him to wake up the way I did when we were younger" Naruto said smiling.

"And what way was tha-" Tsunade began going wide eyed seeing Naruto head butt Gaara, their foreheads colliding with a hard smack.

Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs and sat up swiftly holding his head. "What the F-" he began holding in the curse word he was about to yell. Gaara glared over to his side his hands on his forehead seeing Naruto smiling.

"What the hell is your problem??" he snapped then winced and held his side. "Ow," he muttered feeling the large bruise on his side.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Tsunade asked placing her hand on his side and healing it. "Kazekage-sama your brutally injured. You placed your sand armor on Sakura this is correct?" she asked.

"Ugh yeah. The cave was collapsing and I didn't want her to get hurt" he said looking up at the tall blonde.

"Well I need you to take it off because I can't give her a shot that will save her life" she told him waiting for him to just catch her drift and remove the sand. It seemed as if the sand came out of no where as it slid of the bed and formed into Gaara's gourd.

Tsunade got the shot ready and walked over to Sakura giving her the injection and tossing the used needle into a dispensable trash. "Alright Hinata I want you healing all Sakura's injuries. Ino I want you to make sure she gets enough water"

Kiba walked in with two pitchers and handed the hot one to Tsunade. She walked over beside Gaara and the two stared at each other for a minute before Tsunade chucked the water at him. "DEAR LORD THAT'S HOT!" he yelled feeling the excess sand wash off and feeling his skin twitch from the burning.

"What is WRONG with you people that was hot!" he shouted. Tsunade sighed,

"I'm terribly sorry Kazekage too hot?" she asked getting an angry nod. She grabbed the pitcher of freezing cold water and tossed it on him as well. He twitched and just sat there.

"I hate you people so much," he seethed.

"Oh hush I needed to get all the sand off you and you don't hate them 'Mr. Holding Sakura's hands while you two were dying'" she smirked and walked out of the room for a bit. She came back in with two other medics who brought in a bed. "Now hope on Mr. Kazekage" Tsunade made a cute face for him and talking to him as if he were a small child. They picked him up and placed him on the bed. Gaara glared at them not liking being touched by these strangers.

"Kiba, Naruto please come with us" the blonde said to them as she followed the three out. They did as they were told although not knowing what they would be needed for.

"Tsunade-sama what do you need us for?" Kiba asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well," she began as she cleared her throat and smiled. "You listen too you hear?" she said patting Gaara on the head getting a glare in return.

"Now due to the circumstances I cannot put Gaara here to sleep which unfortunately means that I will have to do surgery while he awake. Since its normally painful for normal people it's going to be especially painful for you, Mr. Sensitive" she informed them all as they entered a room with all kinds of things Tsunade would need.

"So just to make sure our Kazekage here doesn't try and kill me, you two will have to hold him down. Now I have to prepare some things for this special operation so you can relax I will begin the surgery" she said leaving through another door.

-

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked around the white room. "Sakura your awake" Ino said happily standing from her chair and rushing to her friend's side. Sakura smiled seeing Ino and then looked to see the other bed and seeing Gaara gone.

Panic swept over her and she looked around, "Where's Gaara?" she asked frantically. Hinata placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's head.

"Don't worry Sakura; Gaara is with Tsunade-sama she's healing him. He's in surgery" she told her which made Sakura freeze. She made her way to get up and sat in bed trying to build up the energy to walk.

Hinata and Ino looked at each other and nodded. Hinata pulled the covers back while Ino helped Sakura out of bed. "They're just down the hall" Ino said to her pink haired friend and Hinata went to open the door. They made their way down the hall and they started hearing painful yelling.

They made it to the window where other medics could watch the procedure to take notes if necessary. Sakura felt her knees go weak at the sight. She leaned against the glass and placed her head on it. Cold tears ran down her face as she saw both Kiba and Naruto trying to hold Gaara as still as possible.

Sakura placed her hands on the side of her head to try and muffle out the yelling. Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Tsunade said that there was no other way. They couldn't put him to sleep for fear the demon inside of him would take over" she told her and Sakura turned her gaze back to him.

"What's wrong with him? Why does he need this surgery?" Sakura asked more like demanding for them to answer.

"Well," Ino began, "He had serious wounds that his body was not used too. Also he had no protection when the cave was collapsing and he was hit by more then one rock. His spine was completely destroyed it's amazing that he was able to carry you here"

"But how? His sand armor"

"That's what we said too but," the blonde let out a sigh. "All of his sand was protecting you. His sand armor was on you he was totally vulnerable"

Sakura bit her lower lip closing her eyes tightly. She walked over to the opposite wall and placed a hand over her face. She let out a scream and punched a huge hole in the wall. "You stupid idiot!" she screamed slamming her fist into another part.

"I told you!! I told you to get out and save yourself!" she cried sinking to her knees and sobbing into her hands. "Why didn't you leave me!!" she huddled closer to her self and placed her head on the cold ground.

Ino and Hinata bent beside her and rubbed her back trying to ease her but it only angered her. "Don't touch me!" she screamed and pushed both them away. She stood up and went back to the window and glared at the red head. "You stupid idiot!" she yelled only causing herself to cry more.

She placed her forehead on the glass and stared in with a blurred vision. Gaara winced as he thought the pain couldn't any worse. He jerked his head to the side and saw something he didn't expect, Sakura.

Sakura placed her hand on the glass and her gaze softened as she saw him. 'It's worth it' he told himself shutting his eyes tightly as if it would make the pain become less. He opened them and saw her still there, which was all he needed, to know everything would turn out well.

-

Sakura sat on her hospital bed with her knees to her chest and was staring at the wall. Nothing could seem to get her mind even remotely away from Gaara. She turned her gaze to the door as it opened and she saw a medic push Gaara in.

"Gaara" Sakura went wide eyed and hopped out of bed. They placed him back into the hospital bed and left. Sakura walked to the bed and looked down at him. He looked up at her and made a small smile, "Don't smile you idiot! You're lucky I don't beat you right here and now. Why?" she asked turning her face to the side to hide her tears.

"Why didn't you protect yourself?" she asked her hands formed into fist and tears fell from her eyes.

"I thought I told you, you know that people do crazy things when they're in love. Besides I'm not going to die so you've nothing to worry about. That which does not kill you only makes you stronger" he said.

Sakura sat on the side of the bed and wanted so much to just slap him. "I was so scared" she said lowering her head so her hair covered her face. But he could tell she was crying. She felt his hand hold hers gently and she looked at his face,

"I told you I wasn't going to die" he told her and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "So don't worry I just need to rest a bit and I should be fine" he said and closed his eyes. Sakura nodded and got up from the bed. She was already checked out from the hospital and staying here would only make her worry more.

Maybe she just needed a night long sleep in her own bed. Yes, she would go home and sleep this off and see what happened in the morning. Sakura opened the door and closed it quietly and walked down the halls of the hospital that was clearing out since it was getting late.

Sakura walked home on her usual route from the hospital and finally arrived at the house she hadn't actually been in for a very long time. She took the key out from under her plant and unlocked the door. She shut it and locked it once again and stared around her dark house.

She went into the kitchen and decided she would have some soup seeing as she was pretty hungry. She stirred the soup in pot and let it simmer until it was just hot enough to eat. She ate slowly and as she finally finished she washed her bowl and left it in the sink.

She went upstairs and took a long hot shower. As she washed her hair she could help but think of Gaara. What it would be like being with him all the time but for real and not just in spirit. Being together, living in the same house, sharing the same bed. The thought made Sakura turn blood red and she leaned her forehead against the cold tile.

Him sneaking up on her in the shower and playing around with her. She slid down to the floor of the shower blushing madly. What on earth was she thinking? She wasn't a pervert like that. "Stop Sakura" she told herself and tried to breathe in and out slowly.

She turned the shower off and grabbed her fluffy pink towel and wrapped it around her wet body. She went to the mirror and wiped away the condensation on it and saw her reflection. She grabbed a clip and pinned her hair up to get it out of her face.

She opened the door and let the hot air from the bathroom leak into her room. She dried the rest of her body off and dropped the towel on the ground and fished out a bra and underwear. She stretched and then flipped her lights off and only the light of the moon illuminated her room. She pulled her covers back and snuggled into her bed.

She turned to her other side and went wide eyed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the screamed was heard all over Konoha and practically shook the earth.

Sakura jumped up and threw her blanket and ran to her dresser.

-

Gaara smirked with his two fingers on his eye. "Ah, what a great power I have" he said to himself.

-

"GAARA!!!!" Sakura screeched and pulled on a large shirt. She walked over to the eye and held up her fist. "You pervert how long were you watching me!?" she yelled but Gaara never heard any of this only saw he angry and totally embarrassed face.

The eye dissolved away and the sand flew under the window and out into the night. Sakura had a bored irritated look on her face as she just stood there. "Oh he is sooo dead" she said climbing back into bed.

-

Next Day. . .

Sakura's nose twitched and she awoke slowly. She rubbed her fore head with the back of her hand; she looked at her hand and saw specs of sand. She blinked and then identified the smell of pancakes and bacon. She shot up and ran to the door stopping and looking down at herself. She no longer had the T-shirt on and was simply in her bra and underwear. He face turned red again and she ran to her dresser and opened it finding nothing.

Sakura's jaw dropped and she opened the other drawers finding nothing once again. She growled and grabbed her red silk sheet and wrapped it around herself and holding it together in the front. She walked down the stairs and popped her head into the kitchen.

She saw no one and only saw sand flipping the pancakes so they wouldn't burn. Sakura rose an eyebrow and leaned in a bit more to try and find the sand master.

"Boo"

"AHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed sliding across the kitchen and pressing herself against the wall wide eyed and terrified. Gaara laughed and straightened up. Sakura had her hand over her heart trying to stop herself from having a heart attack.

"What is WRONG with you?!" she yelled still feeling like her heart was about to explode.

"What I just wanted to surprise you" he said with a knowing smirk as he cornered in on her. Sakura sunk down a bit relaying on the wall to be her back bone. "What's wrong with that?" he asked acting innocent.

"Um I almost had a heart attack! Not to mention you stole my clothes you pervert" she said looking him dead in the eyes. "What are you doing here anyway your supposed to be in the hospital" Sakura said giving him a look.

"I got check out this morning, Tsunade worked on the closing of everything last night after you left and I jut needed to recuperate. So I came here and you were still asleep" he said simply.

"You make it sound like you did nothing wrong" she huffed.

"But I didn't do anything wrong" he smirked and pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her lightly on the lips making her almost go weak in the knees. He moved his lips to her cheek and then to her neck making Sakura gasped unintentionally.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" she asked breathlessly.

She felt him smirk against her neck, "Because it's payback for when you could touch me but I could touch you. Especially when you knocked me down" he said and then continued kissing her neck.

Sakura sighed somehow in some weird cosmic way she saw this coming. She let go off the sheet and wrapped her arms around his neck. He came back to her face and they stared at each other for a long time. "You're beautiful" he said simply.

Sakura felt her face heat up again and looked away. Gaara smiled and made her face him again and he kissed her, she kissed back this time and tried to pull him closer.

"SAKURA!" Naruto stormed in. "Gaara's MISSING . . ." he stopped seeing the two who froze and Sakura picked up the sheet wrapping it around her once again.

"Ugh hey Naruto" Sakura sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head with her free hand.

"Um I'll just leave now" he said wide eyed and he slowly backed up and closed the door and then took off running. Both Gaara and Sakura looked at each other and sighed.

"Well how about breakfast" Sakura smiled and walked over to see it was done. "I'm starving and it smells delicious" she tied the top of the sheet so it wouldn't fall down and rubbed her hands together.

She pulled out two plates and started putting the food equally on each plate. Gaara just stared at her back still not moving from the spot he had been in. "Well here you go" she smiled and placed one plate down and the other in front of the seat beside it.

Sakura sat down and began eating and Gaara did the same. Soon they were both done and Sakura picked up both pates and washed them in the sink leaving them with the bowl from last night.

"So ugh where are my clothes?" Sakura asked looking at Gaara. He pointed behind him and there in the living room were two suitcases and a backpack. Sakura stared at it for a moment and then finally asked, "Ugh why are they all packed away?"

"Well your coming back with me aren't you?"

Sakura froze even though she had thought about the very thing last night it had not occurred to her she would have to leave Konoha. She thought about it, sure all her friends were here but Temari was in Suna and so was Shikamaru. Naruto went to Suna a lot and her friends would make frequent visits.

Gaara was about to let out a sigh when, "On one condition" she smirked and this caught his interests.

-

"Sakura-chan I can't believe your leaving us!" Naruto cried grabbing onto Sakura's leg. She sighed and shook off the blonde, "SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Shut up Naruto I'm coming back everyone weekend besides you want me to be happy don't you?" she asked tapping her foot. He nodded and stood with the rest.

"Bye Sakura we'll miss you so much and visit whenever we can" Hinata smiled and Tenten and Ino nodded.

"Don't go getting pregnant before your married now forehead girl!" Ino smiled and waved as Sakura turned blood red and a small blush adorned Gaara's face.

"Don't worry I'll watch over them" Temari smiled and waved as she ushered both Gaara and Sakura through the gates. "Bye everyone!" she said with Kankuro following.

Sakura smiled and looked at Gaara and he gave her a glance. Yeah, this was defiantly what she wanted.


End file.
